


Next Door Archer

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is content living in a small neighborhood. He doesn't typically have close neighbors. He actually just has one house next to his that's been vacant for years. But not anymore. He's got a new neighbor named Clint. With his new neighbor comes many moments of sexual tension and awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door Archer

Bruce sits out on his porch, rocking back and forth in his rocker with a book in his lap. It's a steady day. The wind is blowing nicely and the temperature is just right. His sleeves to his favorite purple button-up shirt are rolled up to his biceps because of the warmth. He smiles to himself, never knowing that he could live somewhere so peaceful. 

As Bruce reads his novel, a moving truck drives down the road calmly. He even looks up from his book to watch it stop right in front of the house next to his. He narrows his eyes and takes off his glasses as he watches. A blonde man gets out of the driver's side and moves to the back. Two others exit the passenger side. The three stand in the front yard, looking up at the house with small smiles. Two blonde men and one redheaded woman.

"Steve, can you believe it!" The one blonde man says to the other. "I'm going to have a house of my own."

Steve pats the man on the back with a chuckle. "And I'll be a few streets down if you need anything."

The redheaded woman motions to the back of the moving truck, smirking. "Are we just going to watch the house all day in case it moves or are we actually going to get stuff done?"

The two men roll their eyes at her but laugh and follow her to the truck. She pushes the back open and reveals furniture and accessories. Bruce closes his book, suddenly feeling as if he's intruding on their moment. He gets up from his rocker and moves to the front door. He's got his hand on the doorknob when he hears footsteps behind him. 

"Hey!"

Bruce peers over his shoulder to see one of the blonde men standing at the bottom of his stairs. He smiles at Bruce widely. "Hi. I'm Clint. I'm your new neighbor."

Bruce smiles at him shyly and walks down the stairs to Clint. He offers his hand and Clint shakes it. "I'm Bruce."

"I just wanted to introduce myself, come say hello and everything. But I better go finish unpacking. It was nice meeting you." Clint walks back towards the truck.

Bruce gives him an awkward nod and agrees. "Nice meeting you, too." He walks back up his steps and into his house. He shuts the door behind him and has to take a deep breath. He's got a fluttering in his chest that he can't seem to control. Bruce walks further inside, sets his book down, and then grabs his cellphone. He calls one person.

_"Hey, science bro!"_

"Tony, you might want to come over. I'm getting a new neighbor and he's got a friend you'll want to see." Bruce informs him.

_"Say no more. Be over soon."_

-

Steve stands behind the moving truck as Natasha hands him a heavy end table. He takes it and holds it close to him. He takes it up the stairs and to the front of the house where Clint will take it from there. He walks back to the truck when he watches a sleek sports car pull up in front of Clint's neighbor's house. The man gets out of the car, dressed in a slick suit and dark glasses. 

Steve slowly comes to a stop as he watches the man walk with a confident swagger.

As if the man can feel Steve's eyes on him, he glances over his shoulder to look at Steve. He smiles crookedly and Steve's mouth just about falls open. Then the man is already gone. He walks right into the neighbor's house and disappears.

"Steve!"

Steve looks up to see Natasha dangling a recliner out of the moving truck. He hurries over to her and takes the recliner. He can't help but stare at the neighbor's front door, distracted. 

"Take your eyes off of the hot piece of ass for a second and help. Asshole." Natasha mutters under her breath.

Clint walks out of the house to help Steve with the recliner. "Clint, did you see that guy?" Steve asks as they carry the recliner up to the house.

Clint looks puzzled as they walk up the steps with some difficulty. "No. What do you mean?"

Steve nods towards the neighbor's house. "Some... guy walked into your neighbor's house."

The two finally make it up through the door and Steve notices that Clint looks slightly bothered. He shrugs to himself. "I guess it could be Bruce's boyfriend."

The two sit the recliner down in the living room. They brush their hands off. "Bruce?"

"Oh, yeah. His name is Bruce."

Steve nods to himself and repeats his name. "Bruce."

-

Tony sits at the window, bent over the couch and watching with a wide smile. "Oh my God, Bruce. It's like... hot door neighbor porn. It's everything you could ever wish for."

Bruce paces in the living room, shaking his head to himself. "Tony, no. Just no."

Tony turns around and smiles at his friend. "What's wrong? He seems like a nice guy! Who knows? Maybe you guys will get on really well. And then have hot sex."

Bruce gives Tony a dirty look. "I don't even know if he's gay."

Tony snaps his fingers at Bruce with a playful smile. "Not denying the hot neighbor sex." Bruce gives Tony a look that says everything without having to actually speak. Tony shrugs at that, as if it means nothing. "We're scientists. We conduct experiments to find stuff like that out."

Bruce sits down on the couch next to Tony, looking exasperated. 

-

Clint waves to Natasha and Steve as they drive away in the truck. He's finally all moved in but it took them all afternoon. It's eight at night and he can feel the tension in his arms and shoulders from lifting too much stuff.

He yawns, rolling his shoulders. Once the truck is gone from view, he turns around and walks into his house. He closes the door behind him and smiles with a sense of pride as he looks at his establishment. It's his and only his. 

Clint walks up the stairs and peels off his shirt as he does so. When he reaches the top, he throws the shirt through his doorway and into his bedroom. After that, he walks over to his bathroom while undoing his belt. He shucks off his pants and then his boxers. He stands stark naked in his bathroom for a moment before he remembers that he'll have to start the shower. He turns the water on.

"Oh," he turns around and realizes he's left all his shampoo and soap in his bedroom. He glance down at his nakedness and shrugs. "My house." He says proudly and definitively. He exits the bathroom and walks to his bedroom. He stands in his room with his ass towards the window. He's searching around for his bath things.

"There they are." He comments when he sees them on the edge of his bed. He grabs his little loofah ball and then his two bottles of shampoo. With a smile, he turns around and then realizes his window his facing Bruce's house. Not only his house, his window as well. The window to Bruce's bedroom.

Bruce is standing at the window in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, a stretched out shirt, and glasses. His hair is tousled and Clint can't help but think how absolutely adorable he looks. He can only think that for a split second before he remembers he's naked. He puts his purple, loofah ball over his pelvis and smiles sheepishly.

Bruce seems to snap back to reality. Clint can almost see the redness in his cheeks all the way from his room. Bruce covers his eyes first and then spins around. Clint continues to watch with amusement as Bruce shakes his head to himself and then exits his room.

"Good going, Clint. You've already flashed the neighbor." He mutters to himself as he exits the room.

-

Bruce stands in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream out in front of him. He takes a big spoonful of mint chocolate chip as he pouts to himself. 

_"Wait, so let me get this right. You haven't even known this guy for the whole day, you've got a crush on him, and then see him naked? Bruce, this is like, the best day ever."_

Bruce shakes his head at the phone and swallows his ice cream. "No! It's not! He's my neighbor. I was... _gawking_ at him like a weirdo." Bruce takes another spoonful of ice cream. "He probably thinks I'm a giant geek."

_"You are a geek, Bruce."_

Bruce sighs to himself. "I know."

_"Look, I'll come over tomorrow. We'll take this to the next level."_

Bruce's eyes widen. He looks genuinely nervous. "I don't think that's a very good idea-"

_"I've gotta go! See you tomorrow!"_

Groaning, Bruce picks up his cell phone and slides it in the pocket of his pajamas. He finishes off his ice cream and places the dish in the sink. He takes his dreaded trek up the stairs. He finally makes it to his bedroom and opens the door hesitantly. He takes a sigh and then steps into his bedroom. He keeps his eyes pointed at the wall or at his bed, anywhere but the window. He fluffs his blankets and is about to slide inside when he hears a small crack against his window. He looks up.

Clint's hanging out of his window, shirtless and wet. He's got a handful of something, whatever he's throwing at Bruce's window. He sees he's caught Bruce's eye and beams at him. He waves him over to the window.

Bruce walks over to his window and pushes it open. He hangs out of it timidly. "Hi." Bruce greets him.

Clint gives him an apologetic look. "Hi. I'm really sorry... about that. I had no idea. I'm not a weird nudist. I promise."

Bruce finds himself chuckling at that. He nods at Clint and pushes his glasses further up his nose. "I won't think you're a weird nudist as long as you won't think I'm a weird voyeur."

Clint laughs back and gives him a strong nod. "Deal. And as a bonus I promise you I'll get curtains as soon as possible."

Bruce nods back. He points to Clint's hand, curiosity taking over. "If you don't mind me asking. Are you throwing pebbles at my window?"

Clint snorts at that and then opens his palm. "That would be really cliche. Even for me. Nothing but popcorn kernels here. That's all I could find in the house." 

Bruce shakes his head at Clint, smirking at the blonde. "You really know how to woo someone."

Clint winks at Bruce jokingly. "I'm glad it's working. Good night, Bruce."

Bruce smiles shyly as he waves. "Good night, Clint."

The two move out of their windows and shut them. Bruce's smile is uncontrollable as he moves to his bed and lies down. Only when he's under the covers and relaxed does he think that it would've probably been a good idea to shut his curtains. He peers out the window and sees the night sky and smiles even wider. No, he decides. He's happy he's left them open. 


End file.
